User talk:Hookz
Hiya, thanks for helping out on my page! I didn't have too much time to set it up, so adding in the template was really useful. I was wondering, are you interested in helping create the world? I want it to be big, so it would be great if I had some people to help me out. Thanks! Kronicsunflower (talk) 07:30, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, neither of those matter too much - term dates affect me as well, so I'll only have the evenings, and the time difference shouldn't be too much of a problem. It's great that you want to help! In terms of editing the world, I've got quite a loose plan as to the major events that happened over the world's history, but as long as we keep to those (and keep it plausible, obviously) then it should be quite relaxed. Kronicsunflower (talk) 12:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) What were you thinking of? I do have a personal Facebook and Skype account, but I don't know whether that's what you mean... Kronicsunflower (talk) 18:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, I guess you've probably had school and related things over the past few days, don't worry if you don't get a chance to talk. If you can, just message me when you have the chance. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 17:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, no worries. I have similar, but there's no reason why I shouldn't be around tomorrow afternoon. Unfortunately my laptop which I normally use for skype is being repaired, after an incident with a drink... and the computer I'm using at the moment doesn't have skype, and I can't really download anything as it's not my computer. We could try facebook, if you want, although it might just be easier to talk on here if we manage to catch each other. What do you think? Kronicsunflower (talk) 19:19, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. I've got some good news - my laptop will be back in a few days, which will make things easier, but even better I've already got a massive plan for the world saved onto it (it's old and things are a bit different, but it's a lot to work from) so I can show you how I wanted the world to end up. I'll email it all through to you when I get it back. Kronicsunflower (talk) 15:28, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, I've got my laptop back which means I have all my old data on the original plans. Do you want me to send it to you? Also, the only copy of a map I have is drawn out on paper, making it difficult to send to you. I'll try and make a copy online if possible, as it's quite hard to work on the world without one. Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I've just emailed the address you gave me with the basic stuff. There's been a few name changes since I started working on it online, which are: Alecnime became Arbunten. Locas became Tyberi. Vorn became Sibat. Barac became Barrac (yeah, I know) Neral became Honal. And of course, Malaron became Lorran. The stuff you should get is just the timeline of the most important events. There's some other stuff, but most of that is changed. Also the timeline isn't strictly the same as on here, but it should give you a rough idea. And if something's different on the two pages, stick with the wikia one for now, and I'll sort it later. As for the map... I'll probably take a picture or something. It won't be great, but you should be able to see what this world actually looks like. Either that or I'll just make a mock-up on paint. And finally, I can now use Skype again, so we could arrange to meet at a time? My skype name is MiracleFirefly, so you can add me if you want. Should be free some time tomorrow afternoon. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 15:35, September 12, 2013 (UTC) SCR Changes Thanks. It was a long process to create this map: 1) I used the FT to create the islands; 2) From this I created a basic map in black and white; 3) After I added the borders, names, etc. PS: To use the Earth's map in FT, you have to do as described in this link. -- Cunha 22:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC)